1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene device manufacturing apparatus and a graphene device manufacturing method using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material having 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure and is as thin as one-atom thick sheet. Also, graphene may conduct electricity 100 times faster than a single crystal silicon, which is mainly used as a semiconductor. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor that may serve as an alternate for a conventional semiconductor material, and thus attention is drawn to graphene as a base material for electronic circuits.
Graphene is normally formed on a metal thin layer (i.e., Cu or Ni) by using a chemical vapor deposition method, or formed on a SiC substrate by using a thermal decomposition method. However, graphene needs to be grown on an insulation layer in order to use a graphene thin layer in a semiconductor device or the like, and it has been difficult to form a graphene thin layer of a high quality on an insulation layer with the latest techniques.